Schutze
|Weapons = N/A |Paint = N/A |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = }} Introduction The Schutze is a light robot with a single heavy hardpoint. It is currently unavailable for purchase via the store. Strategy This robot works as a mobile sniper. Its high speed allows the Schutze to quickly get in position to fire. While reloading, a pilot can easily move back to cover to avoid fire from enemies. This tactic is best used with a Nashorn, as the Schutze is less exposed during its fairly long reload period. This is generally not recommended however, as the low DPM (damage per minute) of the Schutze without a weapon like the Thunder makes it more of a nuisance than a threat to the enemy. However, the Schutze becomes obsolete quickly and it is commonly replaced by a medium silver robot (Boa, Vityaz, Golem, or the Patton). It has been temporarily removed from the game along with Golem and Boa. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Schutze: Close Range (350m or less) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview A Thunder can be used to wreak havoc at close range by closing down enemies with its speed. This setup can injure a heavy robot if the pilot sneaks up on them, and uses its speed to hit and run. To use its speed to change sniping positions quickly a Nashorn can be used, as it is an inexpensive weapon. A Kang Dae can also be mounted as it does more damage per shot, and a shorter reload, at the cost of some range (800 meters compared to 1,100 meters), however by time this weapon becomes affordable there will be better options to place it on. Not Recommended *The use of any mid-range weapon, as they are both expensive and require the pilot to be at level 15 or higher, by then most pilots will have superior robots in their hangar. *The use of more valuable equipment, because of better options for equipping these weapons to. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Poll Trivia *Schütze means "marksman" in German. *The word Schutze is also derived from the German Verb "schützen", meaning to protect or guard implying the possible role of the robot's sniper support as it can “guard” other robots from long distances. *Curiously, the Dutch word “Gevaar”, meaning danger, can be seen on the red strips on the back of the torso in the old design. The German equivalent of the word is “Gefahr”. *The Schutze model was redesigned due to unknown reasons by the developers. The old, tanky-looking square appearance is replaced by a new, sleek model; the same was done to the Rogatka and, some time ago, to the Golem. *The Schutze is tied with the Destrier for being the slowest light robot in the game. Though many pilots think it is fast, it has a very low speed at level 1. *'The Schutze was removed from the store since version 3.7. Players that had one in their inventory before the removal got to keep theirs. According to Pixonic, the Schutze was having a technical issue, they are trying to troubleshoot it. Until the problem is fixed, the Schutze is not available in the store, although pilots who have already bought it can still use it.' *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. *As of version 5.0, Schutze with an Avenger on top can be seen “watching” robots walk from one end of the hangar to the other. A sign that Schutze may come back.